Un amour de caporal
by sakka-kun
Summary: Lors d'une énième fuite de Blutch, le sergent Chesterfield songe enfin à lui avouer ses sentiments...


**! Attention ! Ne convient pas à un public homophobe**

**Enjoy !**  
**(^o^)/**

**XXX**

Comme d'habitude, Blutch avait quitté le campement et s'était fait la malle. Chesterfield le cherchait depuis des heures tandis qu'il suivait sa trace en rageant. Il en avait marre. Marre de toujours aller le retrouver dans des endroits improbables alors qu'il était déguisé et se fondait dans la masse. Tiens ! La dernière fois, il avait revêtis des habits de femme et le sergent avait mis une journée entière à le débusquer.

Pourquoi partait-il toujours en le laissant derrière ? Il ne comptait pas pour lui ? Pas même un tout petit peu ?

A la base, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble ça avait juste été par hasard: ils avaient bu puis s'étaient engagés à l'armée pour ensuite se retrouver au préparatoire où ils avaient prétendus faire du cheval. Ils s'étaient entraînés toute la nuit et avaient finalement réussis à se retrouver au 22e de cavalerie après s'être proposés pour devenir caporal et sergent. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés bien que leur relation était conflictuelle. Blutch était rancunier comme pas deux et avait promis de tuer Chesterfield même si cela lui prendrait toute une vie.

Le sergent descendit de son cheval et inspecta les alentours: devant lui se trouvait le foyer d'un feu éteint à la hâte. Il en était maintenant sûr: le caporal était proche. Il remonta sur sa monture et accéléra la cadence en s'engageant sur le petit chemin de terre qui longeait le champ. Cent mètres passés, il vit un épouvantail habillé d'un uniforme militaire. Il en conclut deux choses:

1 Le déserteur n'était pas loin

2 Blutch devait sérieusement revoir ses techniques de fuite.

Il trotta donc encore un peu avant d'entendre les sabots d'un cheval lancé au galop. Il tourna alors vivement la tête en direction du bruit et le vit: Lui, revêtit d'habits de paysan usés jusqu'à la corde. Il cria alors:

-CHARGEZ !

Arabesque, la monture de Blutch, s'effondra alors sur le sol. Le caporal, entraîné dans la chute, commença à l'insulter.

-Imbécile !

-Hé Ho ! Modérez un peu votre langage !

-Ce n'est pas vous que j'insulte; c'est elle ! Espèce d'idiote !

Le sergent soupira, il était inutile de discuter avec cette tête brûlée. Le mieux était d'avancer. Le problème était que la nuit tombait et que le village le plus proche était à quatre heures de là. Le camp était à trois heures, lui. Il décida donc d'en faire part à son comparse:

-Blutch, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger durant votre temps d'insulte sur votre cheval, mais le camp est à trois heures et la nuit tombe. Il faudra sûrement que l'on dorme à la belle étoile ce soir.

-Parce que j'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Alors marchons pendant une heure et ensuite nous trouverons un endroit où nous dormirons... Vie de merde.

-Blutch !

-Vous mêlez pas de ça, sergent ! Si je suis dans ce régiment à la con c'est bien à cause de vous !

-Ne m'obligez pas à avoir recours à la force, crétin !

-Taisez-vous, connard !

-Je reste votre supérieur, Blutch ! Alors vous allez vite la fermer avant que je ne vous loge une balle entre le deux yeux !

Et les jurons continuèrent de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Ce fut à ce moment là que les deux soldats s'arrêtèrent pour bivouaquer.

Une heure ou peut-être deux avaient passé lorsque Chesterfield, sachant le caporal endormit grâce à sa respiration lente et rythmée, lui demanda sans espoir de réponse:

-Blutch ?

Rien. Il continua:

-Blutch, je... Je crois que je... Que je vous aime... C'est vraiment bizarre et je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais depuis que je vous ai rencontré, rien n'est plus comme avant; je m'amuse et rigole tout le temps, je me sens heureux et vivant et à chaque fois qu'on fait une connerie j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas grave même avec les retombées qui vont avec. Au début j'ai cru que c'était seulement de l'amitié mais lorsque vous avez essayé de vous marier avec cette infirmière j'ai reçu un énorme choc. C'est aussi dès ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'à chaque fois que vous partez, si j'ai si mal au coeur, si je me sens si mal, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que vous m'abandonnez, que je n'ai aucune importance à vos yeux... Que je ne vaut plus rien... Alors voilà... Je vous dis ce que je pense de vous et même si vous êtes le pire, le plus con des hommes que j'ai rencontré, vous me paraissez parfait avec vos imperfections... C'est un peu contradictoire n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je vous aimais. C'est tout.

Le caporal ne lui répondit pas et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. L'avoir dit le délesta d'un bon poids et finalement, il s'endormit, serein.

oOo

-Debout, sergent.

Chesterfield esquissa une moue de refus et se retourna. Quelle heure était-il ? Le ciel était rouge alors soit c'était le matin, soit c'était le soir. Il opta pour la première option. S'étirant une dernière fois, il se dirigea vers son cheval sur lequel il monta avec facilité. Blutch dit alors:

-Moi aussi.

Le sergent tourna la tête avec un air d'incompréhension puis lui demanda:

-De quoi ?

-Mmh ? Vous disiez ?

-Vous venez de dire «moi aussi». Mais par rapport à quoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

Et, comme des gamins, ils répétèrent ces mots durant tout le trajet puis arrivèrent au camp. A peine avaient-ils posé un pied dans la limite du campement que Stark chargeait. Ils se fondirent alors dans la masse. Comme d'habitude, Arabesque s'effondra au bout de cent mètres et Chesterfield continua d'avancer vers l'ennemi. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû suivre le capitaine ce jour-là.

oOo

Couché sur un lit de paille, le sergent souffrait le martyre à cause de sa jambe. Une balle l'avait transpercé avait dit le toubib et il avait dormis pendant trois jours. Eh bien... Ça faisait mal se faire trouer la peau. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le plus choquant pour lui. Non. Ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'était Blutch. Il venait tous les jours, sans distinction, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Une fois, il tenta:

-Pourquoi vous venez, Blutch ? Vous avez peur pour votre maman, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

De son visage le plus inexpressif, il lui répondit:

-Non, je m'assure juste que vous restiez en vie pour pouvoir vous tuer ensuite. Ce sudiste n'aura pas cette fierté.

Le moral de Chesterfield en prit un coup. Le caporal, n'en prenant pas compte, sortit alors de l'infirmerie laissant le jeune homme seul.

Les jours suivants, lorsqu'il sentait avoir la force de le faire, le sergent partait au fond des bois alentours et y restait jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Un jour, alors qu'il regardait fixement la lumière décroître pour finalement disparaître, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'un pas ferme et déterminé. Il n'y fit pas attention et ne fut pas surpris de voir la silhouette du caporal émerger entre deux arbres. Il n'avait rien sur lui, pas de lanterne ou même de sabre. Il venait donc en paix. C'était bon à savoir: la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de s'embrouiller avec lui. Le jeune homme, arrivé devant lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta là, à le fixer, debout, impassible. Finalement, il s'accroupit et se rapprocha du visage du sergent. Alors, il réduit la distance entre leurs deux visages. Chesterfield, n'ayant pas le coeur à ça, plus occupé à agoniser, demanda dans un soupir:

-Blutch... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez, je n'ai pas le coeur à ces idioties...

Il se contenta simplement de répondre:

-Moi aussi, Cornélius... Je t'aime aussi...

Et il l'embrassa dans cette nuit interdite tandis que le sergent refermait ses bras autour de lui.


End file.
